Una Oportunidad DippBill
by Bley Cipher
Summary: -Quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy otro, dipper- dijo bill con rostro sereno. -jamas cambiaras bill, ademas ¿Que tienes para intentar convencerme de que eres "otro"?- pregunto dipper, con enojo. Bill suspiro y arqueo una ceja. -porque, no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez, mucho menos de haber sido un demonio de los sueños con forma de dorito tuerto.-


Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la ultima vez que los gemelos pines fueron a gravity falls en sus vacaciones de verano, todo era diferente y a la vez igual. Por un problema con sus padres tuvieron que terminar la secundaria antes de volver a la casa de sus tíos en medio del bosque.

Pero no era tan malo según ellos, eso les dio tiempo de crecer y acumular historias que luego compartirían con sus amigos y tíos.

En ese lapso de tiempo todos cambiaron bastante. En especial los gemelos favoritos de todos.

Soos se volvió mas alto y delgado, al estar a cargo de la cabaña del misterio aprendió astucia callejera y sabiduría de mafioso. Al tener que pelear con algún gnomo, zombi u otro monstruo puso en practica algunos concejos de boxeo que alguna vez le enseño stan. Adquiriendo músculos con los años.

Melody volvió a gravity Falls luego de 2 años para casarse con soos, ahora viven en una pequeña cabaña en él pueblo. Melody se volvió amiga de todos los conocidos de soos en especial de la familia pines y wendy. No cambio mucho con los años solo había adelgazado apenas 2 tallas aun soos le dijera que eran 4.

Wendy termino sus estudios en gravity Falls y se dedico al trabajo de la familia. Se volvió gran amiga de melody incluso fue su dama de honor. Con sus hermanos construyo la casa en donde soos y melody viven ahora. Se corto él cabello por enzima de los hombros.

Stan y ford no cambiaron casi nada. A pesar de su edad ford invento una crema que disminuía drásticamente las arrugas y las señales de la vejes, la patento y ahora son casi millonarios. Luego de viajar 3 años por él mundo en él "Stan o' Ward II" su relación volvió a ser tan buena como cuando eran niños. Ahora viven en la cabaña del misterio.

Mabel.. Aun con 18 años era tan enérgica e infantil como cuando paso ese loco verano en gravity Falls. Termino sus estudios y decidió ser veterinaria en gravity Falls. Cuida de pato hasta los momentos y se volvió toda una mujer. Es novia de pacifica a distancia.

Dipper maduro, se graduó de la secundaria y planea ser investigador junto a su tío ford. Aprendió karate y se ejercito para ya no ser molestado por sus compañeros de clase. Es protector con su hermana mabel y se la pasan bromeando entre ellos, es amigo de pacifica y se asegura de que cuide de mabel.

Los gemelos pines se encontraban entusiasmados por volver a gravita Falls, con sus amigos y tíos. Apenas terminaron las clases ya estaban subiendo sus maletas al autobús rumbo a gravity Falls.

Casi ya no se comunicaban con ellos así que no sabían bien que se encontrarían al volver, además de que al parecer su tío ford les tenia una sorpresa que los dejaría sin habla.

Mabel se removía en él asiento sonriendo alegre, mientras dipper trataba de distraerse con un libro de misterio.

—¡dipper! ¿no te cansas de leer?— pregunto viendo a su hermano algo molesta. Este ni se molesto en voltear.

—¿tu no te cansas de parecer loca?— sonrió por sus palabras sin quitar la vista del libro hasta que fue vilmente atacado por su hermana y su "ataque de cosquillas".

Él mayor de los 2 se retorcía en él asiento tratando de quitarse a su hermana de enzima quien lo atacaba sin piedad hasta él punto de casi no poder respirar y derramar una que otra lágrima producto de la risa forzada.

Luego de que dipper suplicara por piedad y se disculpara la menor se acomodo en su asiento de nuevo sonriendo victoriosa. Mientras él mayor trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire y regular su respiración.

—dipper, creo que ya llegamos—

El castaño volteo a la ventana junto a mabel viendo como el letrero de "Bienvenido a Gravity Falls" se acercaba. Sonrió alegre y entusiasmado.

Se acomo en su asiento de nuevo recordando la carta que habían recibido del tío ford el año pasado, la cual decía así:

"Hey, ¿como han estado niños? Ya deben tener 17 años, ya no podremos decirles niños. Aunque no creo que stanley lo haga.

Todo por aquí esta bien dipper, algo tranquilo para mi. Estamos todos impacientes por su regreso en un año y me alegra contarles que les tenemos una gran sorpresa, depende de ustedes si es buena o mala. En especial de ti dipper... Me despido por ahora

-Stanford"

———————————

Dipper sostenía la carta en su mano, durante todo ese año se había torturado tratando de obtener alguna pista sobre esa sorpresa.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que 2 manos en sus hombros lo sacudieron sin piedad alguna.

—¡mabel! ¿Basta que te pasa?— pregunto el mayor molesto una vez mabel lo dejo en paz.

—¡despierta dipper! Hay que bajar del autobus— dipper la miro y luego guardo la carta en su bolsillo y se levanto tomando las maletas.

Mabel bajo los escalones de un salto seguida de pato y por ultimo dipper quien traía todas las maletas. Pero se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie esperándolos.

—¿no vinieron?— hablo casi en un susurro con un tono apagado.

Mabel se estaba molestando, además le hería un poco que no hubieran ido a recibirlos. Dipper por otra parte el importaba mas poder llegar las maletas pesadas de mabel, ¿que acaso metió su maquina de coser o algo?

Abrazo a pato con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Dipper se acerco con dificultad a ella.

—deben estarnos esperando en la cabaña para sorprendernos— le reconfortó dipper, haciendo que sonriera una vez mas.

La menor asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña seguida no muy lejos por dipper. Raramente no vieron a ninguno de sus amigos por el camino o frente a la cabaña.

Entraron en la cabaña y el silencio del interior la hacia parecer completamente vacía, dipper dejo las maletas en el recibidor y los 3 fueron a la sala.

En la sala había algunos decorados de fiestas y tazones de comida hací que debían estar cerca. ¿donde se metieron entonces? Pensaban los 2 hermanos hasta que un ruido de la cocina los distrajo.

—¡señor estafas!— escucharon una voz proveniente de la cocina y unos pasos hacercarse —¿donde pongo las...— al salir las miradas de los 3 chocaron con asombro —sodas?— el rubio sonrio viendo a los gemelos —hey, ¿como han estado? _Estrella fugaz, pino.—_


End file.
